Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.277$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.277 = \dfrac{127.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.277} = 127.7\%$ $127.7$ per hundred = $127.7$ per cent = $127.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.